


Why Won't You?

by Knersus



Category: War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knersus/pseuds/Knersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pierre and Natasha drabble, inspired by BBC's War and Peace 2016 adaptation of Tolstoy's epic novel.  I have no beta so apologies if its patchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Won't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters are Tolstoy's.

**Why won’t you?**

 

Natasha smiled up at Pierre as he gently took her hand, it felt small as his long fingers entwined hers.  They walked thus through the meadow at Bald Hills.  The late spring sun shone through the trees and lit up Pierre's hair like a halo as he pulled his hat from his head and fanned himself with it.  She shaded her eyes from the sun and chewed thoughtfully on her lip,  so much beauty and peace here was a stark contrast to the burnt and broken buildings that scattered across Moscow.

It had been several weeks since they had declared their feelings and he had proposed to her.  Pierre had embraced her passionately then in the drawing room of Princess Marya's Moscow house. She had been taken aback at her own wanton response to him.  His surprise at her declaration of love for him flashed across his face before it was replaced by desire. He took her in his arms as he kissed her hungrily, she had wound her arms tight around him as her knees had gone weak beneath her at his fervent touch. They had been untimely interrupted by Marya hovering by the door in a protective manner accompanied by loud throat clearing. Marya was ever a stickler for propriety.

However since that day he had treated her with care and respect and his embraces had been restrained.  Natasha was sure this was out of care for her feelings but she found herself wishing Pierre would embrace her again with such passion.  Did he worry still about her feelings for Andrei?

 Pierre swung a picnic basket in his other hand while he hummed a tune under his breath, he felt her eyes on him and smiled down at her broadly creating dimples in his cheeks.  

 “Hungry?”  

 “Mmhmm” Natasha nodded.  

Pierre shrugged off his coat and laid it on the grassy spot under an oak tree gesturing for her to sit on it.  They ate in companionable silence after which Natasha lay down and plucked a daisy from the grass.  She played idly with it feeling the petals softness on her lips. Pierre leant over her and brushed back a lock of her hair that had fallen over her eyes - Her eyes met his and she saw desire darken his eyes.  She closed her eyes expecting his mouth on hers but instead his lips brushed her cheek then he lay back arms behind his head.  In annoyance she batted him on the nose with the daisy.  He sneezed then giggled.  She sat up and looked at him crossly.  

“Pierre do you not _want_ to kiss me?”  She sounded petulant she knew it but could not help herself.  

He pulled off his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner.

“Not want to?  Of course I bloody _want_ to!”  He sighed and closed his eyes tucking his spectacles in his pocket and tipping his hat over his face as if to block out the sun or her cross stare.  

Natasha sat back on her heels and flicked his hat off to one side and smacked him on the nose with the daisy again. He opened one eye and grimaced then grabbed her hand and pulled her down towards him with a hard tug, she yelped in surprise losing her balance and landed awkwardly her legs straddling him with a knee jarring thump and her chin pressed up against his chest bone.  He made an “ooof” noise when she landed, then muttered a “sorry” before tipping her chin up to look at him.

“I want to kiss you more than anything. Do not doubt it!”  

“Then why dear Pierre, do you not?”  She wriggled up him a little until her leg was placed between his thighs and quickly took his face in both her hands and kissed him.  He pulled away and she said a plaintive “Pierre!”

He looked sternly at her then rolled her over and leant above her.  Suddenly she felt very small, his manner was so gentle it was easy to forget sometimes how tall he was and strong.  His face looked cross as he pushed her hands back to the ground and held them there, his warm breath fanned her face it smelled sweet from the cider they had drunk.  Surely he could feel her tremble in anticipation! Her heart raced in her chest and she wriggled a bit under him to urge him closer.  

“It it out of respect for you Natasha… and because.. because…”   His grip on her eased and he let go her hands as the anger faded from his face.  

“Because why?”  She whispered and stroked his face, he closed his eyes at her touch.”

“Because if I do that, I do not think I could stop at just a kiss.”  

Natasha pulled him closer and sighed into his neck “maybe I do not want you to stop Pierre.” Her voice was muffled as she pressed her lips to the pulse visible under his skin just above his shirt collar.  He groaned and held her tighter pressing a kiss to her forehead and she lifted her face to him as he whispered "is this truely real? Are you really mine?"

"Yes yes my darling Pierre I am yours and you are mine."

“I have waited so many years for you, I can wait but two more weeks.”   She looked up into his face now, it was smiling again and she nodded as her galloping heart started to slow.  He rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him and she rested her head into his shoulder pulling her shawl tight over them both. Her hand reached for his and he let her entwine their fingers again.   

She fell asleep warm and soothed by his heartbeat under her ear.  


End file.
